Whiplash
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Sequel to "A Pair of Queens." Spirit Queen Yoruichi is dethroned, imprisoned and tortured, due to some false accusations. Soi Fon is in total conflict - should she punish Yoruichi, or trust her? Complete - with a surprise ending. Lots of Yoruichi whumpage.
1. Worry

Whiplash

Chapter 1

Worry

Queen Yoruichi Shihouin sat on her throne, in her enormous castle in the Spirit Queen's realm. She, of course, was the Spirit Queen. The universe belonged to her. At the snap of her fingers, she could command anyone to bow down before her, and if they refused, she would take their eyesight from them. Her scepter served as her zanpakuto, which was so strong that she could kill anyone besides a captain in one swing.

But Yoruichi was a merciful queen. She had no intention on killing anyone. Her goals were simple: keep peace in the Soul Society as well as the world of the living. Of course, being queen was not without its perks, and she lived in total luxury in her palace. As she sat on her throne, she was fanned continuously with large palm fronds by Loly and Menoly, the only two surviving Arrancar besides Nel and her pals. And at her feet lay her servant Soi Fon – a very jealous Soi Fon.

Soi Fon was madly in love with Yoruichi. She didn't care if homosexual attractions were frowned upon in the Soul Society – she wanted Yoruichi badly. Yet it was Urahara who Yoruichi had chosen as her husband. While Urahara spent a lot of time in the world of the living perfecting his products, he occasionally would come to the Spirit Queen's realm to enjoy his romance with the queen. Soi Fon hated Urahara with a passion and secretly hoped every day that he would die.

But she was patient. She sat on her knees at the base of Yoruichi's throne, her head bowed to the ground in reverence of her queen. Yoruichi did not demand Soi Fon to bow before her; ever since Soi Fon had gained enough spiritual power to be able to look on Yoruichi's queenly form without losing her eyesight, the queen allowed Soi Fon to talk to her like any other person. Yet Soi Fon felt she could earn the queen's favor by showing extreme respect to her.

It was now one whole year since Yoruichi had taken her rightful place as Spirit Queen, after killing Aizen. It had been an incredibly peaceful year – no problems in the Soul Society, no problems in the world of the living. But even as she enjoyed her life to the fullest, she sensed something was not right. She remembered Aizen's betrayal well, and it felt very much like that same time to her. But she could not put her finger on what – or who – was causing the trouble.

* * *

><p>"Queen Yoruichi, your majesty," Soi Fon called, with her face to the ground.<p>

"Yes, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked pleasantly.

"I request a question about Urahara, your majesty," Soi Fon stated.

"Go ahead."

"Urahara has been away from this palace for three whole weeks, your majesty. I have begun to wonder if his love for you has cooled."

"Why would you say anything like that, Soi Fon? Urahara is my husband; he loves none other besides me."

"Your majesty, isn't three weeks a long time for a husband to be away from his wife?"

"He's conducting some complex experiments. He told me it would take a month, and that afterward, he'd be back to see me for a while."

Soi Fon sighed. Nothing could convince Yoruichi that Urahara wasn't right for her; the two were perfectly in love. She had no idea how she could break up such a solid marriage – which she knew was very wrong, but also the only thing that could satisfy her.

* * *

><p>Later that day, guards at the doors of the castle sent a message to Yoruichi. One of them came up to her and bowed low in front of her throne.<p>

"You may speak," Yoruichi told him.

"Captain Ukitake has come from the Soul Society to speak to you directly," the guard replied.

"That's strange; I usually simply talk to Head Captain Yamamoto over the video screen. How urgent is this?"

"It is extremely urgent, according to Captain Ukitake."

"Very well, let him in."

The guards opened the door, and Ukitake entered through the door, along with Rukia, his new lieutenant. Yoruichi held out her scepter toward them, allowing them to advance.

"Queen Yoruichi," Ukitake addressed the queen, as he stepped up to her throne, with Rukia bowing her head.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake?" Yoruichi wondered.

"I have come here for a very urgent reason."

"And what is that?"

Ukitake cleared his throat. "_Your_ betrayal of the Soul Society."

Soi Fon looked up and gasped. "Never!" she shouted. "Queen Yoruichi would never do that!"

"Patience, Soi Fon," Yoruichi stated. "Captain Ukitake, I would like an explanation."

"You very well know what you plan on doing," Ukitake replied. "I have come here to arrest you on behalf of Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Arrest me?" Yoruichi asked with a laugh. "I am the Spirit Queen. I do not submit to anyone. Everyone must submit to me."

"If you choose not to accept your arrest, we shall have to fight," Ukitake responded.

"Fight?" Soi Fon questioned.

She sprung to her feet, holding out her Suzumebachi at Ukitake. "If you choose to fight the queen, you go through me first."

Yoruichi got up off her throne, pushing her hand in front of Soi Fon. "It's okay, Soi Fon. I can easily fight Ukitake, and I can defeat him without even injuring him too badly – that way I can find out who's behind this deception."

Yoruichi pulled out her scepter. "Are you ready to fight me, Ukitake? I warn you, you will be injured after this."

Ukitake gave a slight smile. "I don't think that will be the case," he responded.

He then swung his zanpakuto at Yoruichi's scepter. Yoruichi fully expected her scepter to not move a bit. Instead, however, the scepter instantly shattered into thousands of golden pieces!

"Queen Yoruichi!" Soi Fon gasped, looking in horror at the shocked queen.

"I don't understand…" Yoruichi responded in shock.

Ukitake then instantly took out a pair of reiatsu-powered handcuffs and placed them on Yoruichi's wrists. Instantly Yoruichi felt her spirit energy dissipating from herself. She was now helpless – no more powerful than the average Soul Reaper.

"Take her away, Rukia," Ukitake commanded.

Rukia led the handcuffed Yoruichi out of the palace. Ukitake also turned to leave.

"Where are you taking her?" an angry Soi Fon asked Ukitake.

"To her prison, where she will remain until she tells us everything she has planned."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Soi Fon shouted.

"You know, Captain Soi Fon, you really should come with us. We're having a Captains meeting, and Head Captain Yamamoto will fill us in on some of the details he's learned of Yoruichi's plans."

"Fine, I'll listen to your lies."

Soi Fon followed Ukitake, Rukia and Yoruichi out of the palace.

* * *

><p>"All captains accounted for!" Ukitake shouted.<p>

"Very well then," Head Captain Yamamoto stated. "We will now begin the meeting."

"I demand to know what is going on!" Soi Fon snapped.

"Patience, Captain Soi Fon, you will find out in due time," Yamamoto replied. "I am sure you are wondering about the reasons why the former Spirit Queen, Yoruichi Shihouin, has been arrested and imprisoned."

"Please tell me," Soi Fon responded.

"Captains Shunsui and Ukitake have sent spies to the Spirit Queen's realm on a regular basis. They have come back with this information."

"It's very shocking," Shunsui broke in.

"Yes," Yamamoto continued. "We have found that Yoruichi Shihouin has planned on destroying the entire Soul Society."

"What?" Soi Fon gaped. "That can't be the truth!"

"Yoruichi is using Kisuke Urahara's research in order to enhance her spirit energy even further than it already is. The goal then is to add it to her zanpakuto. Once Yoruichi would use Bankai, the Soul Society would instantly be destroyed."

"There are two flaws in your reasoning," Soi Fon remarked snidely. "One of them is that her zanpakuto was easily destroyed by Captain Ukitake. The other, of course, is that it serves the queen no purpose to destroy the Soul Society – she owns everything."

"You are the one who are flawed," Yamamoto replied.

"I used a spy to replace Yoruichi's scepter with a fake one that looks exactly the same," Shunsui stated. "We have her scepter in good care. That was the fake scepter that was destroyed."

"But Yoruichi still has more plans that we do not yet know of, that still include destroying the Soul Society," Ukitake added.

"But why would she destroy it, if she has everything?" Soi Fon wondered.

"It is for this reason: she wishes to make it so that no human souls exist after death, so that she may live in a world with only herself and Urahara as the only remaining souls," Yamamoto explained. "She has no place in the universe for anyone in the Soul Society, including you, Soi Fon."

"No!" Soi Fon shouted. "That can't be!"

"It is the case," Shunsui stated. "We have it on good authority that she has all sorts of plans, but we do not know the exact details of all of those plans."

"She may be imprisoned at the moment, but she is still very dangerous," Ukitake added.

"But what's this about Yoruichi not needing me?" Soi Fon asked. "I don't believe it!"

"Perhaps you'll believe this…" Shunsui stated.

He handed her a piece of paper, which in Yoruichi's writing, said these words: "NO MORE SQUAD 2… URAHARA'S EXPERIMENT #222"

Soi Fon looked at the paper and gasped. She knew Yoruichi's writing well. That was clearly her penmanship. And this made it clear that Yoruichi wanted to get rid of Squad 2… which included her.

"I don't believe this!" Soi Fon yelled. "She's a traitor!"

"The other Captains have all accepted this, and you are the final one to do so," Yamamoto stated.

"Now, the question is, how do we get more information out of Yoruichi?" Shunsui questioned.

"I have suggested physical punishment, as it may be a way of getting her to admit her plans," Ukitake added.

Soi Fon took a deep breath.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I personally request that I be put in charge of the punishment of the prisoner!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes!" Soi Fon replied. "I will torture the prisoner until she gives up every single detail of her plans. And once everything she planned has been foiled, we execute both her and Urahara!"

"Very well, then," Yamamoto stated. "Do not hold back against her… she is very tough."

"I know she is," Soi Fon responded. "But I will break her."


	2. Welts

Chapter 2

Welts

Soi Fon tiptoed down the halls of the prison where the Soul Society's prisoners were held. She noticed, however, that there were no prisoners, save for one – the one she was about to meet.

She reached the end of the final hall, finding Yoruichi sitting on the ground, still handcuffed. Her heart raced as she saw that Yoruichi had been stripped down to only a black bra and black panties – but then she remembered what she had come here for.

"Soi Fon," Yoruichi stated in a sweet voice, "it's so good to see you."

Soi Fon did not answer Yoruichi, simply unlocking the door to the cell, stepping inside it, then locking it behind her.

"Have you realized the errors of the Soul Society?" Yoruichi asked.

"I have realized the errors… of the Spirit Queen!" Soi Fon shouted angrily.

"I don't understand…"

"You know! 'NO MORE SQUAD 2… URAHARA'S EXPERIMENT #222'?"

"Soi Fon, that is classified information, that I can't –"

"Nonsense! You will begin to tell me everything!"

"Soi Fon, these are things that only the queen and her husband are allowed to know. If I could tell you, I would, but you wouldn't understand."

"You will tell me! And if not, you shall be punished!"

Soi Fon pulled out a whip, made of stiff leather.

"Soi Fon, you wouldn't use that on your queen, would you?"

"You are no longer a queen! You are a prisoner of the Soul Society, and that is what you will be called!"

Soi Fon stood behind Yoruichi, then swung the whip as hard as she could, hitting Yoruichi's bare back. Yoruichi grimaced with pain, but wanting to give an appearance of being strong, she refused to make any audible reaction.

"Now! Begin to tell me all your secrets!"

"Soi Fon, I can't."

Soi Fon whipped Yoruichi again. The pain zoomed through Yoruichi's body, causing her to grimace again, but she remained silent.

"Speak, prisoner!"

"I will not."

_Whiplash!_

"You will speak!"

"I'm sorry, I cannot."

_Whiplash!_

"You have no rights, prisoner – your only right is to be punished."

"Soi Fon, I can't –"

_Whiplash!_

The pain really began to affect Yoruichi at this point. These were hard, long lashes she was receiving, yet she refused to cry out. Soi Fon noticed this, so she decided to increase the punishment.

"You will begin to tell me everything, and if you do not speak fast enough, you will be whipped."

Yoruichi simply remained silent.

_Whiplash!_

"Speak!"

"Soi Fon, I –"

_Whiplash!_

"Soi Fon, I can't –"

_Whiplash!_

"Soi Fon, please –"

_Whiplash!_

Yoruichi bent over at this point, trying to hide her face. She was near tears, but she resolved to stay strong.

"I am going to break you, prisoner. Just wait and see!"

Soi Fon began whipping faster and faster. She gave no time for any reaction of Yoruichi's, continuing to lay down the whip over and over again. After whipping Yoruichi about 25 times, she finally noticed a reaction from Yoruichi – tears running down her cheeks.

"Good… you're crying. Now you have begun to understand what I have come here for."

But Soi Fon did not let up. She continued whipping Yoruichi at a frenzic pace. At this point Yoruichi began to sob, and finally, after taking about 50 lashes, she began to cry out in pain.

"Are you ready to speak?"

"Soi Fon… I… I… I can't –"

Soi Fon looked closely at Yoruichi's back, seeing many welts where she had ripped into it. She then purposely aimed her whip at the welts, opening them up further, causing blood to pour all over Yoruichi's back. Yoruichi began to scream in pain, but Soi Fon showed no mercy.

"Now you know how it feels to be betrayed by your best friend!"

"Soi Fon, I… I… didn't betray you!"

It was becoming hard for Yoruichi even to speak, as her breaths became more difficult under all the lashes. She used all her strength to turn her tear-filled face around to look at Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon, it's all… a misunderstanding. The Soul Society… they're the real betrayers!"

"As if I'm supposed to believe that! It's in your writing!"

"I can't tell you what that means. It's a secret, between only Urahara and I."

"Then you admit it that you do betray Squad 2!"

And again Soi Fon began whipping Yoruichi, who let out painful screams. At this point Yoruichi's entire back was torn open from the lashes. Blood poured all over the ground from her wide-open back.

"Soi Fon… please… Soi Fon…"

Yoruichi cried out to her friend, hoping for some mercy, but none would be found.

"Prisoner, you shall continue to pay!"

Soi Fon continued whipping Yoruichi. After she had given Yoruichi nearly 150 lashes, Yoruichi keeled over, her face flat to the ground, with no energy left to expend, except to say a few last words.

"Soi… Fon… seek… the… truth…"

And Yoruichi fell unconscious. Soi Fon lashed her one last time, then took a close look at the damage she had caused to Yoruichi's body.

_She__'__s__ sure__ to__ die__ from__ all__ this,_ she thought. _If __she__ dies,__ and __Urahara __is __not__ captured__ soon __enough__… __perhaps __it__ will__ all__ be__ for __naught._

She walked out of the prison cell, locking it behind her, while taking one last look at her fallen friend. She could not help but feel a bit of remorse, but she quickly hid that feeling and put on a brave face.

_I__'__ll__ capture __Urahara __next, __and __he__ shall __pay __in __the __same __way,_ Soi Fon thought.

* * *

><p>"This captains' meeting is underway!" Yamamoto announced.<p>

"Head Captain," Soi Fon stated, "I administered the punishment to the prisoner. Unfortunately, she did not give even a hint of information."

"The next step is to capture Urahara!" Yamamoto stated angrily. "Captains Shunsui and Ukitake will take part in his arrest!"

"Head Captain, if I may insist," Soi Fon broke in, "but I wish to also be involved in Urahara's arrest."

"You may not!" Yamamoto shouted. "I have already chosen who I want for this task. You instead will wait at your squad barracks for further orders!"

"Yes, Head Captain."

* * *

><p>Soi Fon walked out of the Head Captain's quarters in a bit of confusion. Surely if Urahara was the only enemy left, then wouldn't it make sense for all the Captains, or at least more than two, to go after him? But she quickly realized that Shunsui and Ukitake would be more than enough to take down Urahara, and she stopped worrying.<p>

As she walked into her own captain's quarters, she was interrupted by Omaeda.

"Hey, Captain, you don't believe all this stuff, do you?"

"What are you talking about, you idiot?"

"You know, about Queen Yoruichi being a traitor and wanting to rid the world of us."

"I do believe it, it's in her own writing."

"Well, I was talking to Lieutenant Kuchiki of Squad 13, and she told me that she is very suspicious of Captain Ukitake."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She says that her Captain as well as Captain Shunsui began snooping on Queen Yoruichi as soon as she took her place as Spirit Queen."

"Don't call her 'queen', she's no longer a queen. And what are you even talking about?"

"Well, Lieutenant Kuchiki says that she would never consider Yoruichi or Urahara to be a traitor."

"That's because Rukia is stupid, Omaeda – stupider than you."

"But Captain – Rukia says that Captains Ukitake and Shunsui are always going off by themselves to talk about secret issues."

"They always have done that."

"Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"Omaeda, I suggest you shut up right now. You're just a gas bag full of misinformation just hoping to sway my mind."

"Maybe Captain Ukitake is, too."

Soi Fon paused to think about what Omaeda said for a moment. Could it be, perhaps, just perhaps, that Ukitake and Shunsui were looking for some way to incriminate an innocent Yoruichi?

_No,__ impossible,_ Soi Fon thought. _The __fact __is,__Yoruichi __is __a__ traitor. __Why __else __would __she __write __that __crap __about __no__ more__ Squad__ 2?__ She__ definitely__ has__ something__ up__ her__ sleeve._

* * *

><p>"Rukia, it's Ichigo. Byakuya's here, Renji's dead, call me back."<p>

Rukia gave a look of shock when hearing the message on her soul phone. She quickly called back Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what is this joke about Renji being dead?"

"I'm serious, Rukia, he's dead, or at least very close to death. Byakuya found him lying outside the Urahara Shop, slashed by a zanpakuto."

"Who could have done this to him?"

"Byakuya is positive that the slashes came from your Captain – Jushiro."

"Captain Ukitake? No way!"

"He's sure of it, Rukia. And doesn't this give more fuel to your suspicion that Jushiro's up to something?"

Captain Ukitake entered the room where Rukia was taking the call, looking at her suspiciously.

"I've got to go, Ichigo, I'll call you back."

"Well don't call me tonight, I'm going out with Orihime."

"That's good to hear, now bye."

Rukia hung up quickly, looking over at Captain Ukitake.

"Who was that on the phone, Lieutenant?" Ukitake asked.

"Uh… it was Ichigo," Rukia replied.

"Ah, Ichigo," Ukitake stated. "Never one to fall for any sort of deception… he always saw through everything."

"Yeah," Rukia replied with a laugh. "That's Ichigo, all right."

"Lieutenant, I have an important mission for you."

"What is it, Captain Ukitake?"

"There is a certain person who I feel is of great danger to the Soul Society, due to his connections with the former queen Yoruichi."

"And who would that be?"

"It's funny, you were on the phone with him right now."

Rukia looked at Ukitake in shock.

"Rukia, I want you to kill Ichigo for me."


	3. Want

Chapter 3

Want

"Never!" Rukia screamed. "I would never kill Ichigo!"

Ukitake frowned. "I would expect better from my lieutenant… to be more obedient. Tell me, do you have feelings for Ichigo?"

"Absolutely not! My best friend Orihime is in love with Ichigo, and she has my full support!"

"Then who do you love, Rukia? Is it… Renji?"

Rukia blushed. "That's not for you to know!"

"You know, you really shouldn't talk back to your Captain, Rukia. I could have you punished."

"The same way Queen Yoruichi was punished? I've heard all about it!"

Ukitake gave Rukia a stern look. "Yoruichi is no longer a queen, do not call her as such. She is a betrayer of the Soul Society, of worse character than Aizen. She and her husband Urahara must be brought to justice."

"I don't understand, Captain… why would you ask me to kill Ichigo?"

"It is because… Ichigo is on Urahara's side. He plans on aiding the betrayal of the Soul Society."

"I don't believe it – not one bit of it!"

"Rukia, I gave you an order. Do not return to these barracks unless Ichigo Kurosaki is dead."

Rukia took a deep breath. "I understand, Captain."

She then left the barracks, on her way to the world of the living.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon, unauthorized by the Head Captain, took a walk into the prison, to check on Yoruichi's status. The remorse inside her was at direct conflict with her anger towards Yoruichi, so she had no idea even what to say to the prisoner when she came upon her.<p>

There Soi Fon found Yoruichi, sitting in a pool of her own blood. Her back was still completely ripped open. Still handcuffed, Yoruichi looked up at Soi Fon.

"Have you come to bring me a drink of water?"

"Nonsense, prisoner. You do not deserve such favors."

Soi Fon continued to put on a fierce personality in front of Yoruichi, not wanting to show any signs of her growing remorse.

"Then perhaps you have come to whip me some more?"

"Perhaps I have."

Yoruichi sighed. "Very well, then, Soi Fon, do as you like."

"I do not do as I like, I do as I am commanded!"

"And why do you take orders from the Head Captain rather than the Spirit Queen?"

Soi Fon became furious. "You are no longer the Spirit Queen! You are nothing but a prisoner!"

"Soi Fon, is this about something more than just my supposed betrayal?"

Soi Fon looked taken aback. Surely Yoruichi didn't know…

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Soi Fon was stunned, unable to say a word.

"You're so angry that I chose Urahara over you, that you hoped for anything that would break us apart."

Soi Fon stood there, speechless.

"It's just like when I left the Soul Society. You wanted me so badly, that you reacted by trying to murder me when I returned. And the same goes here. You're easy to figure out, you know."

Soi Fon began to get angry again. "You should not even be allowed to speak, prisoner!"

"Ah, but you want me to speak, because I say the words you cannot say. You love me, Soi Fon, don't you?"

"Shut up, prisoner!"

"You love me so much that you want Urahara dead just so you can be with me."

"Be quiet, prisoner – I'm warning you, I'll bring back the whip if you keep on talking!"

"You've decided that if you can't have me, neither shall Urahara, so you want to kill us both to end the conflict."

"I'm going to get the whip, prisoner! You shut up this instant!"

"Soi Fon, I love you as a sister."

Soi Fon paused, not knowing what to say.

"But I love Urahara as my husband, and that shall never change."

The anger boiled up inside Soi Fon again.

"So, you've made your final decision?" she asked Yoruichi. "Urahara over me?"

"I made that decision hundreds of years ago, Soi Fon. But you now admit that I am right."

"Fine! Fine!" Soi Fon cried, bursting out into tears. "I do love you, Yoruichi! I don't care what people think of me, that I have feelings for another woman! I love you and I can't bear to see you and Urahara together anymore!"

"You contradict yourself, Soi Fon. If you truly loved me, you would want me to be happy – with my husband."

"No! I want you, Yoruichi – not Urahara!"

"Then I have one suggestion for you, Soi Fon."

"Yes?"

"Go kill Urahara."

Soi Fon looked aghast. Was Yoruichi really saying this?

"Go kill him – that's what you want."

Soi Fon then began to cry again. "But it's too late! You betrayed the Soul Society because you love Urahara so much!"

"Soi Fon, you _know_ that's not true."

"That piece of paper, then – what was it?"

"I can't tell you – that is between Urahara and me."

"There it is again – Urahara! He ruins everything – even our universe!"

"When you go to kill Urahara, you'll find out from him that I never betrayed the Soul Society."

"I can't! You know there are cameras watching us right now!"

"I've known that all along."

"So you know that I can't go to Urahara – the Head Captain won't allow it!"

"And now you know why he won't allow it – because he knows that you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free."

"It's no use!" Soi Fon became hysterical at this point. "Either you are a betrayer of the Soul Society, or you aren't – but in either case, you love Urahara more than me!"

"That's why I tell you, Soi Fon – go kill Urahara, and I am yours."

Soi Fon looked determined. "Fine, then. Whether the Head Captain likes it or not, I am going to kill Urahara. And then, Yoruichi, you are mine."

"_Yoruichi_? Aren't you supposed to call me 'prisoner'?"

"Shut up, prisoner!"

Yoruichi smiled at Soi Fon, who could not help but look embarrassed. Here was Yoruichi, who had been utterly tortured, smiling at her, while she was the one in tears.

"I shall not return to you until Urahara is dead, prisoner."

Soi Fon then walked away, with Yoruichi continuing to smile. She had Soi Fon exactly where she wanted her.

* * *

><p>Shunsui stepped into the Head Captain's office.<p>

"What is it, Captain Shunsui?"

"It appears that Soi Fon has broken orders, and has left for the world of the living on her own accord."

"Yes, I am aware of that – she was captured on cameras saying such to the prisoner."

"Aren't we going to do something about it?"

"I have already sent Captain Ukitake back to the world of the living, to finish what you and he started."

"We were only able to defeat Renji – we were unable to get to Urahara."

"Lieutenant Abarai has joined Ichigo Kurosaki in betraying the Soul Society."

"Old Man Yama, I think it be necessary for all three of us to go after Urahara. If we couldn't get him together, surely Ukitake can't get him by himself."

"You bring up a good point, Captain Shunsui. Let us go together to the world of the living and capture Urahara."

* * *

><p>Rukia walked toward the Urahara Shop, where Ichigo and Orihime were standing outside. Orihime was trying desperately to heal Renji's wounds, but having a hard time with it. Ichigo then noticed Rukia.<p>

"Rukia! It's good to see you!"

Rukia did not speak. Instead, she simply drew her zanpakuto.

"Rukia, I don't get it."

"I have been ordered to kill you, Ichigo Kurosaki! And by orders of Captain Ukitake, you will die!"

Ichigo looked stern. "If that's how it's going to be…"

He then drew his zanpakuto.

"We shall battle."

"No!" Orihime cried. "Ichigo, Rukia… I love you both!"

"I'm sorry, Orihime," Rukia stated. "I know how much this will hurt you – but Ichigo will die!"

* * *

><p>And all in the meantime, Urahara sat in the back of his shop, experimenting.<p>

"Good work, Tessai. It looks as if Experiment #222 is ready to go, and once it is, well… no more Squad 2!"


	4. Wonder

Chapter 4

Wonder

Rukia faced down Ichigo, who still looked a bit confused.

"Sode no Shirayuki!"

Rukia immediately attacked Ichigo, who suddenly found himself on the defensive. At first he refused to strike back, but after realizing that Rukia was pushing him back, he began to actually use his zanpakuto against her.

"Rukia, I'm warning you, don't do this!"

"I'm not scared!"

Rukia swung her zanpakuto again, flinging ice all over Ichigo's body. Ichigo swung back at her, but she could tell he was holding back.

"You're going to pay if you don't use all your power against me!"

"Don't kid yourself!"

Rukia then swung one more time at Ichigo, hitting him with ice so heavy that he was knocked all the way to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried.

Ichigo got up, but Rukia swung over and over at him, relentlessly hitting him with ice. After about ten hits, he fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Ichigo… no!" Orihime shouted.

Rukia ran over to the unconscious Ichigo.

"You idiot!" she screamed.

Tears began to run down her face.

"You… you were supposed to defeat me!" she cried. "Then I would have had an excuse for not killing you! I never had any intention of even hurting you… you were supposed to defend yourself!"

She then turned to Orihime.

"Heal him, Orihime, please," she said. "I never meant for this to happen."

Orihime nodded, then began to use her Shun Shun Rikka on Ichigo. Meanwhile, Rukia ran over to the fallen Renji, who Orihime had been trying to heal before she arrived.

_He__'__s __still __alive,_she thought. _But__ he__'__s__ badly__ wounded__… __how__ could__ have __Captain__ Ukitake__ have__ done __this?_

* * *

><p>Soi Fon was just about to enter a gate to the world of the living, when she noticed Shunsui and Yamamoto walking towards her.<p>

"Head Captain! Captain Shunsui!" she said.

"Captain Soi Fon," Shunsui replied. "Why do you plan on going to the world of the living?"

"I was hoping to help assist with the capture of Urahara," she stated.

"Leave that to us," Yamamoto responded. "You must stay back and make sure the prisoner cannot escape."

Soi Fon looked a bit angry. "Head Captain, there is no chance of the prisoner escaping, it is more likely that she will die in her cell than find a way out. I think there is a reason you do not want me to see Urahara."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're afraid… that I'll know the truth."

Yamamoto looked a little angry himself. "Do you doubt the judgment of the Head Captain? Or do you trust the prisoner over all the Captains?"

Soi Fon began to boil over in anger. She was ready to say some things that she would really regret, but she held her tongue for the moment.

"All the Captains have agreed that Yoruichi is a traitor, with the full intent of betraying the Soul Society."

Soi Fon continued to hold her tongue.

"We also know, through that evidence that Shunsui found, that she is conspiring with Urahara to ruin Squad 2."

That was it. Soi Fon could not hold it in any longer.

"All the Captains were wrong before! Remember Aizen?"

Yamamoto stood speechless.

"Under your leadership the Soul Society has fallen for Aizen's betrayal and turned on each other, then we did the exact same thing months later with Amagai! It was you two and Ukitake who trusted Amagai the most! You don't know what you're doing anymore, Head Captain!"

Yamamoto was now very angry.

"You are the same Captain who fought me in an attempt to steal the Oken!" he yelled. "Perhaps you are betraying the Soul Society as well!"

"I've had it!"

Soi Fon rushed behind Yamamoto and put her zanpakuto up to his throat.

"You either let me go to Urahara, or I kill both you and Shunsui right now!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Shunsui broke in.

"Relax," Yamamoto stated. "I will let you go, Soi Fon, if only so you know the truth. Go ahead and talk to Urahara, and when you find out that we are telling the truth, capture him and bring him to us. If not, you shall die."

"Very well, I accept, Head Captain," Soi Fon replied.

Shunsui looked on in shock as Yamamoto let Soi Fon walk off through the gate to the world of the living.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Orihime brought the fallen Ichigo and Renji into the Urahara Shop.<p>

"Well, looks like some big injuries here!" Urahara exclaimed.

"It's my fault about Ichigo," Rukia replied. "Renji – well, that's supposedly Captain Ukitake's fault."

"Yes…" Urahara responded.

"Tell me, Urahara – what is wrong with my Captain?"

"There is nothing wrong with him – that's simply the way he is."

"Attacking a lieutenant? I beg to pardon!"

"You don't know-"

Urahara was interrupted by Soi Fon walking into the shop.

"Welcome, Soi Fon. I have been expecting you."

Soi Fon looked furious at Urahara.

"Urahara, we have a lot to talk about!"

"I know."

Soi Fon grew angrier, seeing Urahara grin.

"What are you so cheerful about? Don't you know the fate of your precious wife?"

"You mean the one you whipped until she was nearly dead?"

Soi Fon looked a bit taken aback by that statement.

"How do you know about that?"

"I watched it."

"You… you watched it?"

"Soi Fon, remember the spirit cameras I invented? They followed you into the prison cell, and I saw every gruesome moment."

Soi Fon put her hands on her hips.

"Well, then, I guess you cringed and cried your eyes out seeing your precious wife in so much pain."

Urahara chuckled.

"After what she puts me through in the bedroom, maybe it was nice to see her get a little bit of payback."

Rukia and Orihime looked shocked, while Soi Fon remained stern.

"You are the strangest man in the universe, you know that? I can't see one reason why Yoruichi would choose you over me… I mean…"

A big smile grew on Urahara's face, while Soi Fon blushed in embarrassment. Rukia and Orihime looked even more surprised.

"Don't worry, Yoruichi and I both have known about your jealousy for a long time, and we have worried about what to do about it."

"Let's forget about that for a moment, Urahara. Tell me – what is the meaning of your note? 'NO MORE SQUAD 2'? You intend on eliminating me from my position?"

Urahara smiled again.

"Why, yes, Soi Fon, I do."

Soi Fon immediately flashstepped behind Urahara's back and held up her zanpakuto to his throat.

"Then you'll die."

"Maybe you'd like a full explanation before you kill me? It will be more satisfying to you, I promise."

"Sure, why not? I'll kill you regardless."

"Let me take you through this from the top. Soi Fon, the first thing you must know is that for whatever reason, three people have decided to betray the Soul Society."

"You, Yoruichi and Tessai, I presume?"

"No. The three who are on their way to tearing apart the Soul Society are none other than Captains Shunsui, Ukitake, and Yamamoto."

Rukia gasped, but Soi Fon gave no reaction.

"And how do I know they are the betrayers, and not you and Yoruichi?"

Urahara pointed at the fallen Renji.

"Renji showed his support for me, and thus Captain Ukitake attempted to kill him. He also sent Rukia to kill Ichigo, another one in support of the queen and I."

"Don't call her 'queen', she's nothing but a prisoner now!"

"She's the queen of my heart – is that good enough?"

"Shut up about that, Urahara."

"Anyway, there are many other proofs. Did you notice that no other Captain actually gave their approval to Yoruichi's arrest?"

Soi Fon looked stunned.

"I didn't think about that."

"Also, you notice that the Soul Society was in perfect harmony while Yoruichi was queen – but now that she has been dethroned, it is in complete chaos? Think about it – is there any reason for Captain Ukitake to act so violently? This all started with Yoruichi's arrest."

"I still won't believe you until you explain that piece of paper."

"This is going to be a tough pill for you to swallow, Soi Fon, I hope you're ready for it."

"Go ahead and tell me, what could happen?"

"Fine, here goes…"

Urahara's face grew very stern.

"Yoruichi wants you as the new Head Captain."


	5. Wile

Chapter 5

Wile

**(A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I plan on writing a bunch on this story soon.)**

"Me? She wants me as the new Head Captain?"

Soi Fon looked stunned at what Urahara had told her. Rukia and Orihime also looked surprised.

"Yes, that's right!" Urahara replied in a cheerful voice. "She wants you taking over for Old Man Yamamoto!"

Soi Fon gave Urahara an angry glare. "And why would she want that? She wants _me_ to betray the Soul Society as well?"

"Not at all. She saw both Yamamoto's incompetence and strange behavior, so she wanted you to take his position."

"You _still_ haven't explained that piece of paper. Spit it out!"

"Okay…"

Urahara pulled out his own piece of paper.

"As you can see, this is the other half of that piece of paper. Shunsui must have ripped it off to only show what he wanted you to see."

Soi Fon snatches the piece of paper off Urahara, then takes a good look at it.

FOR SOI FON… WILL MAKE HER HEAD CAPTAIN

"So as you can see, Soi Fon, this paper clearly completes the message. 'NO MORE SQUAD 2 FOR SOI FON… URAHARA'S EXPERIMENT #222 WILL MAKE HER HEAD CAPTAIN.'"

"Fine," Soi Fon states, handing the paper back to Urahara. "Now I don't know what to believe."

"You should believe the queen."

"She's not the queen… at the moment."

"Soi Fon, Queen Yoruichi is counting on you. She needs you to find out what is causing the strange behavior of Captains Yamamoto, Shunsui and Ukitake. And the only way to do that is to battle them."

"And your experiment #222 is going to make me Head Captain?"

Urahara pulls out a necklace.

"This necklace is the result of my experiments. Wearing it will give you immense spiritual pressure – enough to take on all three of those Captains at once. You go and battle them, and you find out the reason behind them taking Queen Yoruichi captive."

"And what if I find out that they were telling the truth?"

"Then you come right back here and kill me. You'll have a fighting chance against me while wearing the necklace."

Urahara then put the necklace around Soi Fon's neck. Immediately spiritual pressure filled the room, so much that it knocked Rukia and Orihime to the ground.

"Now, Soi Fon, go and battle those Captains – and find out the truth."

* * *

><p>Soi Fon walked back through the gate into the Soul Society. She was still not happy. Yoruichi was still not to be trusted, in her mind – not until she found out for sure what was behind the behavior of those three Captains. They had lied to her, so she was angry with them – even if they were right about Yoruichi.<p>

She marched on to the Head Captain's barracks. There she conveniently found Captains Yamamoto, Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Perfect," she announced as she walked into the room. "You're all here, right where I want you."

"As a matter of fact," Yamamoto replied, "we convened here waiting for you."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Soi Fon responded. "I want to know what's the matter with you three – why you manipulated and lied to me in order to get me to turn on Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi is evil," Ukitake answered. "That is the case whether or not we lied to you."

"Oh, really?" Soi Fon shouted.

She immediately flashstepped over to Ukitake and kicked him in the face. Ukitake fell to the ground in pain. He was shocked that Soi Fon had so much power.

"Soi Fon, I don't think you understand," Shunsui stated.

"I think I do!"

She kicked Shunsui in the face as well. As Shunsui was knocked over, Yamamoto pulled out his zanpakuto.

"All things in the universe-"

Soi Fon kicked Yamamoto in the face before he could finish his transformation.

"You shall pay!" Yamamoto shouted.

Shunsui, Ukitake and Yamamoto then all charged at Soi Fon at once. But with her immense spiritual pressure due to the necklace, Soi Fon was easily able to fight them off.

"Something's wrong with you people, and I don't know what," Soi Fon stated. "Maybe this will do it! Suzumebachi!"

She pulled out her zanpakuto. But as she was about to strike them, Yamamoto pulled out his shikai and overwhelmed her with heat.

"You will not get away with this!" he cried.

Soi Fon began dodging the flames, trying to get away from Yamamoto's attacks. Then she realized that maybe it would be best to try to just get a hit on him, even if she took great damage herself.

She dived right at Yamamoto, striking him in the leg with her zanpakuto. Before her eyes came a huge shock.

Yamamoto's shikai immediately disappeared, and he fell to the ground, sitting down in confusion.

"What has happened?" he asked.

With Shunsui and Ukitake looking over at Yamamoto, Soi Fon then struck them both with her zanpakuto. Both of them also fell over, looking on in wonder.

"Captain Soi Fon?" Ukitake questioned.

"What is going on?" Shunsui asked.

"I want to know what you have against Yoruichi!" Soi Fon demanded. "Is it that she's evil, or is it that _you_ are evil?"

Shunsui looked completely dazed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. "I have nothing against the Spirit Queen."

"Then why did you capture her and imprison her?"

"Capture? Imprison?" Ukitake wondered.

"Don't play dumb!"

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are speaking of," Yamamoto stated. "None of us has done anything against the Spirit Queen."

"Then what-"

Soi Fon then stopped suddenly. She began to think about their stunned reactions. It was now clear to her that they had been under some sort of a spell. Their actions had been controlled by someone else.

"Okay, this is going to take a while," Soi Fon said.

* * *

><p>After explaining everything to the three other Captains, they explained to her that they had no recollection of any of the events that had occurred over the last few days, or even the last few months. They all expressed great remorse for what had happened to Yoruichi, adding that it seemed preposterous that Yoruichi would betray the Soul Society.<p>

"I'm going to free Queen Yoruichi," Soi Fon told them. "Meanwhile, you three try to figure out what happened."

"This is the worst deception since Aizen's betrayal," Shunsui commented.

Soi Fon nodded, not thinking about what Shunsui had said. She was off to the prison, where Yoruichi was still bleeding.


	6. Wear

Chapter 6

Wear

Soi Fon arrived at the prison, seeing Yoruchi sitting there in silence. She rushed over and opened up the cell.

"Soi Fon," Yoruichi remarked with a smile. "Come to whip me some more?"

Soi Fon immediately rushed over and unlocked Yoruichi's handcuffs. Instantly Yoruichi's spiritual pressure began to return to her.

"So, you have discovered the truth, that I am no betrayer," Yoruichi commented.

"Come with me, you have to be healed as soon as possible," Soi Fon replied.

Soi Fon picked up Yoruichi and carried her to the Squad 4 barracks. Along the way, the necklace that Urahara had given her shook loose and fell off, but she failed to notice it, being in such a hurry to get Yoruichi healed.

* * *

><p>After a night spent in the barracks of Squad 4 receiving treatment from Captain Unohana, Yoruichi had stopped bleeding, and much of her blood had returned to her body. Her back was sown up, however, many scars still adorned it.<p>

"I'm afraid I cannot remove your scars," Unohana told Yoruichi. "I've tried as hard as I can."

Soi Fon, who knelt beside Yoruichi's bed stand, looked befuddled.

"You've got to be able to heal her, Captain Unohana!" she exclaimed. "The Queen deserves to be healed!"

"I'm sorry, Captain Soi Fon, but there's nothing more I can do," Unohana responded.

"It's okay," Yoruichi told the two. "If I must wear these scars, then I shall do so proudly. It shall be a reminder of what happened when I let my guard down."

Soi Fon stared at Yoruichi's bare back, looking at the dozens of scars all over it.

"Queen Yoruichi!" she cried. "Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you, Soi Fon."

"No – that's not enough!" Soi Fon continued. "You must punish me! Give me the same punishment I gave you!"

"Soi Fon, I forgive you. No punishment is necessary."

"Queen Yoruichi, I cannot accept your forgiveness without a severe punishment! I deserve the same pain you felt!"

"Soi Fon, I promise you – I forgive you, and I don't hold it against you."

"Make me your slave, Queen Yoruichi! It's only fair!"

Yoruichi gave Soi Fon a sly smile.

"I know why you want to be my slave, Soi Fon."

"No, it's not like that at all, Queen Yoruichi! I accept my lowly position under your feet!"

She flung herself to the ground, her face planted on the floor.

"As your slave, I shall do whatever you say, Queen Yoruichi!"

"Soi Fon, such behavior from you is totally unnecessary. I may be the Spirit Queen, but I have no need for a slave."

"Even so, I shall be your slave! And I shall not look at you in the eyes!"

Yoruichi laughed. "And you'll promise to stop pursuing me as your lover?"

Soi Fon sat in complete silence, her face still touching the floor.

"As you wish, Queen Yoruichi. But you must allow me to lay at your feet."

"You're my slave now, Soi Fon," Yoruichi said with a laugh. "I don't have to allow you that privilege."

"As you wish, Queen Yoruichi."

"Nevertheless, I shall allow you that privilege, if you want it so badly."

Unohana watched the whole conversation with amazement. Soi Fon had whipped Yoruichi mercilessly; now she was offering herself as Yoruichi's slave. It was bizarre behavior, but she remained silent.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Yoruichi was back to full health, wearing her old clothes, although her scars still remained. She took Soi Fon to the Head Captain's barracks, where she called for a Captains' meeting.<p>

"All Captains of the Soul Society, it is clear to me that we have been betrayed once more," Yoruichi explained. "But I hereby absolve Captains Yamamoto, Shunsui and Ukitake for turning on me."

Shunsui and Ukitake looked relieved, while Yamamoto gave no emotion.

"As for Captain Soi Fon, I was going to promote her to Head Captain."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows.

"However," Yoruichi continued, "that was when I still believed Head Captain Yamamoto was a traitor. Captain Soi Fon has intimated to me that she does not wish to be Head Captain."

Soi Fon nodded silently.

"Instead, she shall be my slave."

The other Captains looked on in surprise, save for Unohana.

"Now, my slave shall keep her duties as Captain of Squad 2, but her foremost duty is to serve her queen."

Soi Fon gave no reaction.

"My slave and I shall return to my realm, where I will retake my throne and be on the lookout for any strange behavior. Mark my words that I will find the traitor, and I shall end his reign of terror."

All the Captains began clapping, save for Soi Fon. She stood there in absolute silence.

"Come on, my slave," Yoruichi said to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon bowed quickly, then followed behind Yoruichi, as the two returned to the Spirit Queen's realm.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived at her palace, they immediately noticed something was amiss. Normally there were Soul Reapers doing chores around the palace, but at this time, there were none.<p>

"Something is up," Yoruichi stated. "Be careful, my slave."

Soi Fon nodded, as the two continued farther into the castle. They were about to walk into the throne room, when they were met by Menoly.

"Menoly, my servant," Yoruichi remarked.

"Your majesty, Queen Yoruichi!" Menoly replied, bowing to avert her eyes from Yoruichi's face. "I must request for your own sake that you do not enter the throne room!"

Yoruichi laughed. "Why not, Menoly?" she asked. "It is my throne, after all."

"No, my queen!" Menoly shouted. "Do not enter it! Please, I beg you!"

"She shall enter if she chooses to!" Soi Fon yelled at Menoly.

"I'm begging you, for your own good," Menoly continued. "I'm being honest!"

Soi Fon shoved Menoly to the ground, charging on ahead into the throne room. Yoruichi looked aghast over Soi Fon's shove, and she reached down to help Menoly up.

"Queen Yoruichi, I promise you, I'm trying to help you," Menoly stated.

"Relax, Menoly," Yoruichi replied. "I trust you. But I must find out what is going on."

Yoruichi marched into her throne room, where she saw an unbelievable sight.

There was Loly, sitting on the queen's throne, wearing a crown and an elaborate dress. Around her neck was the necklace that Urahara had given Soi Fon. In her right hand was Yoruichi's scepter – the very scepter that also served as her zanpakuto.

Before Yoruichi could muster up a response, she saw Soi Fon stumbling towards her.

"Queen Yoruichi, beware!" Soi Fon shouted.

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon, noticing that her eyes were closed.

"Look at me, Soi Fon," Yoruichi demanded.

"I can't," Soi Fon replied. "She blinded me."

Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon and helped her sit down on the floor.

"You stay here, while I take care of this," she told her.

Then Yoruichi stomped over towards Loly.

"Loly, you tell me right now what you are doing on my throne!"

Loly simply smiled at Yoruichi.

"It's _Queen_ Loly," she replied. "I am the new Spirit Queen. You shall bow down before me."

Loly then snapped her fingers and pointed toward the ground.

"Bow down, my new slave."


	7. Wicked

Chapter 7

Wicked

Rukia hugged Orihime in relief. Renji had finally awakened for the first time since he had been brutally attacked by the under-control Ukitake. Immediately Renji looked over and saw Ichigo next to him.

"What's that loser doing here?" he wondered.

"I was about to ask the same thing!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Shut up, you two," Rukia scolded them. "Each of you was defeated in battle, and you've been brought here to heal. I'm thankful that you're both all right."

Orihime silently nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's no time to waste!" Renji yelled, getting up from his seat. "Let's find out who's behind the betrayal!"

"There will be no need for that anymore."

Urahara walked into the room, startling the other four.

"What do you mean, Mr. Urahara?" Rukia asked. "Has Ukitake come back to his senses?"

"He has, in fact," Urahara replied. "And so have Yamamoto and Shunsui."

"Then if they're not behind this, who is?" Ichigo wondered.

"This may shock you to hear, but the one behind this all is one who is already dead."

The other four gaped in confusion.

"Aizen."

* * *

><p>"Bow down? To you? I'm afraid you're greatly mistaken," Yoruichi laughed at Loly.<p>

"Look at your precious Soi Fon," Loly replied. "Her eyesight is gone, as I chose to remove it from her."

"But that's impossible!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "Only the Spirit Queen has that power!"

"And as I said, _I_ am the Spirit Queen!" Loly shouted.

She snapped her fingers at Yoruichi, but nothing happened.

"You fool," Yoruichi stated. "You think you can take away my eyesight the same way? My spiritual pressure is on another level."

"So is mine," Loly responded. "You're about to find out."

Loly held out Yoruichi's scepter, which transformed into a sword. She then held it out towards Yoruichi.

"I shall make you my slave by force!" she yelled.

She swung the sword at Yoruichi. With no zanpakuto of her own, Yoruichi dodged the attack.

"I'm afraid you don't understand the situation, former queen," Loly stated. "I have your zanpakuto now. Anything you used to be able to do, now I can do."

Yoruichi looked at the sword closely. It indeed was her zanpakuto.

"You cannot make the zanpakuto obey you, Loly," Yoruichi replied. "It belongs to me."

"Oh, so does it?" Loly asked tauntingly. "Perhaps I shall prove otherwise. Joō no Dorei!"

Yoruichi couldn't believe it. Loly had just shouted the name of her zanpakuto – a name that only Yoruichi knew, and a name that Yoruichi had never used. Meanwhile, as Yoruichi looked on in shock, Loly's spiritual pressure grew to such a high level that it began to suffocate Yoruichi.

"Impossible!"

"Yes, my new slave, it is true – I now own your zanpakuto."

"But how is this all possible?" Yoruichi wondered. "How were Captains Yamamoto, Shunsui and Ukitake fooled? How do you have my zanpakuto – and how do you have my power?"

Loly gave Yoruichi a wide, wily smile. "You thought you killed Aizen, didn't you?"

"He _is_ dead, Loly, don't give me that!"

"Not completely. Aizen had a backup plan just in case – he made sure that if he were to be killed, his soul would be transferred to a certain Arrancar's zanpakuto. That zanpakuto is mine."

"Impossible!"

"So now, I can commune with Aizen. He has given me the powers of his Kyoka Suigetsu – that's how I had the power to fool those Captains, and even you, into believing that you still had your zanpakuto, when it was in reality a fake that I had constructed. I now have Aizen's spiritual pressure. I have his powers. I am everything Aizen was, except I'm also everything I am too."

"And what do you plan on doing with all that power? Make yourself the Spirit Queen?"

"More than that, my slave. I plan on bringing Aizen back to life."

"Good luck with that."

"Oh, don't you realize it, slave? With Aizen's soul in my zanpakuto, I have been able to commune with him in minor ways. But I plan on fleshing out all my power and bringing him back to life – so we can be lovers!"

"That will never happen, and stop calling me 'slave.'"

"But that's what you are, Yoruichi. You used to be queen. Now, you are-"

Loly snapped her fingers, and instantly Yoruichi fell to her knees, without being able to help herself.

"- my slave."

* * *

><p>Menoly had Soi Fon taken to a dungeon cell, where she sat in darkness.<p>

"Where am I?" Soi Fon asked. "Where is Queen Yoruichi?"

"I'm afraid my best friend Loly has gone too power-hungry and done some awful things," Menoly replied. "You'll be safe here until I can get her back under control."

"Why am I blind again? This isn't fair!"

"I hope there is a chance to heal you," Menoly responded. "Until then, I will make sure you survive."

Meanwhile, in a different part of the dungeon, Loly dragged Yoruichi along with her. She had attached chains to Yoruichi's wrists, then pulled the chains, pushing the helpless Yoruichi along. Yoruichi was helpless against Loly's immense spiritual pressure.

"You know, I know all about how you were punished by your lover Soi Fon," Loly stated.

"It wasn't enough to kill me," Yoruichi replied. "Besides, what reason do you have for punishing me?"

"You killed Aizen."

"I thought you were going to bring him back."

"I am! But also… I want to know… how do you use Bankai on your zanpakuto?"

Yoruichi froze in silence and fear. She knew exactly how to use Bankai, but she vowed to never use it. To use Bankai would be to destroy the whole Soul Society, all at once, for the sheer purpose of giving the user all the spiritual pressure in the Soul Society.

"You know about its Bankai?" Yoruichi asked.

"You've mentioned it in passing before," Loly answered. "That using it would destroy the whole Soul Society – I suppose that would be a bonus for me. Now just tell me the words to say to use it, and I shall let you live."

"No!" Yoruichi shouted. "You can kill me, but I won't tell you!"

"Then I'll force it out of you!"

Loly reached over on the dungeon wall, looking for an instrument of punishment to use on Yoruichi.

"You know, when you put all these things in your dungeon, did you expect that they would be used on _you_?" Loly wondered.

She chose one whip that caught her eye, then she lashed Yoruichi with it. As it turned out, this was an electric whip – one that gave an electric shock to the one being whipped. Yoruichi cried out in pain from the shock.

"Interesting," Loly stated. "This should be fun."

_Whiplash!_

Yoruichi cried out in pain again. This was much harder to take than Soi Fon's normal whip.

_Whiplash!_

Yoruichi cried out even louder. The pain was almost unbearable.

_Whiplash!_

Yoruichi fell over in immense pain, but Loly refused to stop.

_Whiplash!__ Whiplash!__ Whiplash!__ Whiplash!_

Yoruichi rolled around in electrocution and in utter torture, crying tears of pain as she did. Loly simply smiled at her captive.

"Now, slave, tell me how to use Bankai."

Yoruichi was too weak to speak at this point. Loly took advantage of the situation by whipping Yoruichi even more.

"There are more instruments here," Loly stated. "If this one doesn't suit you, perhaps another one will."

Loly set aside the electric whip, reaching for another weapon. Meanwhile, Yoruichi rolled around in pain.

"This one looks good, let's see what it does," Loly said.

She swung the long object at Yoruichi, and this one gave her a burn. While Yoruichi winced in immense torture, Loly noticed that the object was burning right into Yoruichi's skin, so she began to write with it. She first made an "S", then a "L," followed by an "A," "V," and "E."

"Slave. For that is what you are – and what you will always be. Now tell me how to use Bankai!"

Yoruichi had been pushed to the point of surrender. Between tears and screams, she began to speak.

"This… is… how…"


	8. Worse

Chapter 8

Worse

As Yoruichi was about to spill the beans on how to use Bankai, suddenly four familiar faces appeared near the dungeon cell: Ichigo, Renji, Orihime and Rukia.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Ichigo commented.

"Time to take you out," Renji said to Loly.

"Oh no, you don't!" Loly screamed.

She turned to her four new opponents and snapped her fingers, hoping to blind them all. However, as she did, Orihime sent out her Shun Shun Rikka to block the attack.

"Oh, so the princess is going to ruin my day, is she?" Loly remarked. "Mark my words that you shall all be my slaves as well!"

Loly swung Yoruichi's zanpakuto at Ichigo, who used Zangetsu to block the attack. Renji then swung his Zabimaru at Loly, but Loly blocked it as well.

"None of you can beat me, not even combined!" Loly shouted.

She swung Yoruichi's zanpakuto again at Ichigo, and this time it knocked Zangetsu right out of his hand.

"What?" Ichigo shouted.

"Fool. Don't you realize that this zanpakuto – in its shikai form – absorbs any spiritual pressure it is attacked with? So when you two attacked me, you just made it more powerful!"

She then swung her zanpakuto at Renji, and she knocked Zabimaru right out of his hand.

"What?" Renji yelled.

"Why are you surprised, slaves? Now get down on your knees before me!"

Orihime immediately knelt down, but Rukia grabbed her and pulled her up.

"We will not kneel to you!" Rukia shouted. "We have not yet begun to fight!"

"Oh, really?" Loly replied. "How are you four going to fight if you don't even have zanpakutos?"

She swung Yoruichi's zanpakuto at Ichigo, who could not avoid the attack even with his flashstep. Blood squirted out of his chest as he plunged to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed in horror.

"The same will happen to the rest of you!" Loly yelled.

Over in the dungeon cell, Yoruichi used all of her remaining power to call out.

"Just surrender…" Yoruichi called. "Urahara has everything under control."

"No way!" Renji yelled. "We won't-"

Loly swung her zanpakuto at Renji, and he suffered the same fate as Ichigo, with his chest bursting open with blood, and his body sprawling to the ground.

"Queen Yoruichi's right," Rukia stated, grabbing Orihime's hand. "I think I know what Urahara has in mind."

Rukia and Orihime then knelt down before Loly together.

"We are your humble servants," Rukia said. "Allow us to serve you."

Loly smirked. "You are not servants but slaves! And Yoruichi is no longer queen! But as you surrendered, I shall be merciful and allow you to serve me."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, there was order in the palace – although all in Loly's order. Loly sat on Yoruichi's throne, wearing a crown and smiling evilly. At Loly's feet lay the mangled body of Yoruichi, who was flat on her face before the new queen. Yoruichi still squirmed in pain from the prior attacks, feeling ashamed and embarrassed to be on her face before her own throne.<p>

Meanwhile, Rukia and Orihime were in the former places of Loly and Menoly, waving palm fronds toward Loly. Rukia looked particularly unhappy, but Orihime obeyed without complaint.

And in dungeon cells sat Ichigo, Renji and Soi Fon, the latter still being blind, the former two still bleeding badly.

Menoly then walked into the throne room.

"Loly – I mean, Queen Loly – I request a talk with you," she said, bowing low.

"Very well, Menoly," Loly replied. "What do you want from me?"

"I received a message on the screen in the other room coming from Kisuke Urahara, the husband of Queen Yoruichi," Menoly stated.

"She's not queen anymore, Menoly, I am!" Loly yelled.

"I'm sorry, Loly – I mean, Queen Loly," Menoly replied. "Anyway, Mr. Urahara says that you have a week to surrender – otherwise you shall suffer the same punishment that you put Yoruichi through."

Loly laughed. "How? I wear the necklace he created. I am now Spirit Queen. And I am on my way to getting Aizen to return. I'm not surrendering!"

Menoly frowned. "Mr. Urahara says that if you do not surrender, Orihime will be installed as princess and you will be her slave forever."

Loly laughed again. "Wishful thinking on Orihime's part, perhaps. If she wasn't being embarrassed like this having to fan me constantly, I'd kill her!"

Orihime gasped.

"Loly – Queen Loly – I'm trying to warn you for your own good," Menoly stated. "Can't we allow Yoruichi her rightful place back?"

"Menoly, relax," Loly stated. "It should only be a week from now that I am able to get Aizen back – and then there shall be no worries for us."

It was a week later. Yoruichi had lay for an entire week at Loly's feet, feeling completely embarrassed every second of the way. Rukia and Orihime had fanned Loly constantly during the day hours. Ichigo and Renji, using their own clothing, had managed to stop their own bleeding, but they still sat there in pain.

And all the while, Loly had worked with her own zanpakuto in order to get Aizen to return. Finally, all her hard work had paid off. Using all the spiritual pressure in her zanpakuto, she swung it as hard as she could. Suddenly before her eyes appeared the most beautiful sight to her – the body of Sosuke Aizen.

"Aizen!" Loly screamed in ecstasy. "You're back!"

Aizen picked himself up off the ground. "Yes, I am," he replied. "I can't thank you enough, Loly. My plan worked after all."

"And look, Aizen!" Loly added. "I'm the Spirit Queen now – and Yoruichi is but a slave!"

"Indeed she is," Aizen responded. "All we need now… is the Spirit King."


	9. Worthless

Chapter 9

Worthless

Aizen walked closer to Loly's throne, stepping on the flat-on-her-face Yoruichi as he did. He stopped right on top of Yoruichi's back, putting the full pressure of his body on top of her. She was unable to move, simply crying out an inaudible phrase in pain.

"Loly, please hand over your necklace," Aizen stated.

"No way!" Loly replied. "That's what makes me powerful. You have all the power you need!"

"But I am the Spirit King," Aizen said. "I am of higher position than you."

"That's not true!" Loly responded. "I brought you back because I was in love with you!"

"Loly, don't you understand?" Aizen stated. "I still have no interest in you. I simply used you in order to be able to come back."

Loly looked shocked. Rukia, who had stopped fanning Loly for the moment, gave a bit of a smile.

"Then I shall just have to send you back where you belong!" Loly shouted.

She attacked Aizen with Yoruichi's zanpakuto, but Aizen stopped it with one finger.

"That's impossible!" Loly screamed. "This zanpakuto is more powerful than any other!"

Loly swung the zanpakuto at Aizen again, but it had no effect.

"What is going on?" she wondered.

She swung it again at him, and still no effect.

"Fine, I'll use its shikai!" she yelled. "Joō no Dorei!"

But again, the zanpakuto had no effect.

"I don't understand…" she stated.

Aizen smiled. "Now you will suffer!" he yelled.

Aizen grabbed Loly by her arm and slung her body to the ground. Rukia and Orihime gasped as they watched Aizen first pull the necklace off Loly's neck, then snatch Yoruichi's zanpakuto off Loly and go to use it on her.

"No, Aizen!" Loly pleaded. "I love you!"

"I do not!"

Aizen swung the zanpakuto in Loly's direction, ready to kill her. Loly looked on helplessly as she was about to die.

* * *

><p>"I reject!"<p>

Aizen and Loly looked on in shock. Orihime had blocked Aizen's attack with her Shun Shun Rikka. Aizen did not have nearly the spiritual pressure as before, so he could not swing right through Orihime's barrier.

"This girl again…" Aizen stated.

"Stop it, slave!" Loly yelled. "If Aizen wants to kill me, he can go ahead and do so!"

Orihime ignored Loly and began using her Shun Shun Rikka on Aizen himself.

"What's happening?" Aizen wondered.

He noticed that his body began to disappear. As Aizen had been brought back from Loly's zanpakuto, so he was being returned to the same zanpakuto.

"No! My Aizen! Stop it, slave!"

Orihime continued to use her Shun Shun Rikka on Aizen, whose body began to disintegrate.

"You can't do this to him!" Loly screamed. "Stop, slave! I command you to stop!"

And within a minute, Aizen disappeared, going back into Loly's zanpakuto. The necklace fell to the ground, but before Loly could snatch it, another familiar face grabbed it.

"Well, looks like I arrived just in time!"

Urahara picked the necklace up, holding it out before Loly tauntingly.

"Sorry, Loly, but it looks like your time as queen is up."

* * *

><p>Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ichigo and Renji were taken back to the Soul Society to get healed. Soi Fon's eyesight was returned to her, and Ichigo and Renji were fully healed. However, Yoruichi was left with many scars and burns on her body, which could not be removed even by Unohana. She found it difficult to even move her body from severe damage to her nerves caused by the electricity and burning that her body had been put through. In addition, on her back, through burnt skin, clearly read the word "SLAVE."<p>

"Back to the Spirit Queen's realm we go," Yoruichi told Soi Fon.

"You don't have to talk in the third person like that," Soi Fon replied.

"I'm not," Yoruichi responded.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon arrived back in the throne room, where Orihime sat upon the throne, dressed in a beautiful white dress, wearing a crown upon her head. In front of her was Loly and Rukia.

"You will call the princess by her name!" Rukia yelled. "You must say, 'Princess Orihime, I am your slave.'"

"Never!" Loly replied.

Rukia then whipped Loly, who cried out in pain.

"Say it, Loly!"

"Never!"

_Whiplash!_

"You obey the princess!"

"Never!"

_Whiplash!_

"This is your last chance!"

"Never!"

_Whiplash! Whiplash! Whiplash! Whiplash!_

Loly found herself in utter torture, but she refused to acknowledge Orihime's royalty. So Rukia continued to whip her for hours on end, until Loly fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Soi Fon wondered to Yoruichi what was going on.<p>

"Orihime is sitting on your throne!" Soi Fon complained. "Tell her to get off it!"

"It is _her_ throne now," Yoruichi replied.

"Huh?" Soi Fon wondered.

"I have abdicated my position as Spirit Queen," Yoruichi stated. "It was the only way to escape."

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked.

"If I had still been Spirit Queen, Loly would have been able to defeat Aizen with my zanpakuto," Yoruichi explained. "But when Aizen arrived, I realized our situation was hopeless. The only chance I had was for Aizen to defeat Loly; if Loly were to defeat Aizen, then things would have remained as they were."

"But how did you no longer become Spirit Queen?" Soi Fon wondered.

"When Aizen stepped on my back, I cried out _'I abdicate,'_ although no one could hear me," Yoruichi explained. "By doing so, I gave up all my powers as Spirit Queen, and that zanpakuto became completely worthless."

"But…"

"That's right, Soi Fon, I am now utterly worthless."

"No!"

"I have given my former position to Orihime, who is considered the princess of this realm. She is not queen because she has no zanpakuto, but she shall rule over us all."

"But…"

"And we, Soi Fon, are her slaves."

Soi Fon was in shock as Yoruichi led her over in front of Orihime's throne. The two of them bowed down together, face down to the ground before her.

"Princess Orihime, we are your slaves forever!" Yoruichi shouted.

Orihime did not know what to say. She did not even smile, feeling so nervous.

"I don't understand, Rukia, what is going on?"

"Yoruichi is no longer the Spirit Queen. She is but your slave now, as are Soi Fon, Loly, and… myself."

Rukia then bowed down face down to the ground before Orihime.

"Rukia, you're my best friend, you can't be my slave."

"I want nothing more than such a position."

Orihime simply sat on her throne in silence. Life was going to be different now. Urahara had gone back to experimenting in the human world. Ichigo and Renji would visit from time to time, checking in on their lovers, Orihime and Rukia respectively. Rukia would continue to punish Loly day after day. Soi Fon would still serve as Captain, but she spent her spare time on her face in front of Orihime's throne.

And the Spirit Queen was now but a slave.


End file.
